Pain Tolerance Training (PTT) and the procedurally-similar "stress inoculation", demonstrably useful in increasing tolerance for certain fears and laboratory-induced pain, has been applied to dental phobias only at the case study level. The primary purpose of this research is to refine the procedure, then test its effectiveness in treating intense fear and avoidance of dental work. Three common stressors which have been used alternatively in PTT will be assessed for their relative effectiveness in training tolerance for dentally-relevant, laboratory-induced pain. Then, in a factorial study, the three main components of PTT (relaxation, cognitive coping, stressed practice) will be evaluated for their effects on laboratory-induced pain, and the most parsimonious combination of components defined. This combination will then be tested against the full PTT package, the most promising alternative behavioral strategy, and appropriate control procedures in treating actual dental phobics. In the course of these studies, differences between fearful and non-fearful dental patients in pain sensitivity will be explored as well.